Dark Angelic Vamp Slinger
by Rui Echizen
Summary: Nicole was an otaku fan. Not only that, her recently anime favourite was Vampire Knight and Gunslinger Girls. These stories really touched her life and her friends, Stephanie, Jolene and Christine. We are BFF. Will they stay together 4ever?
1. Short preview

Dark Angelic Vamp Slingers

* * *

Author comment: I know this is very fantasy. What can I say? This is how I feel. Deal with it. Any suggestions are welcome. This is mostly story of my life that I've been through.

I never stand out in school. I'm always feeling down. Reason? It's hard to say. Furthermore, I'm always the middle person but it's a good thing where you can understand life better when you heard the stories from the people who experienced it already. Since I was little, I hate myself so much that I almost commit suicide, seriously. I just don't know why I felt that way.

At the age of ten, girls were supposed to have feelings for a guy but not me. I hate guys as how I hated my life. I dislike romance of touching stories. I thought it was pathetic and weak. I am more of an action and comedy kind of movies. I always wished upon a star that I hate my current life. I need a miracle.

Years have past; the feminine gens inside of me took over. I was thirteen back then. To my surprised, I fell for a guy. That was the worst case scenario in my life. Later, I started to have feelings and I'm into love stories and some sort. I have become so weak that anyone could break me. So fragile!

Even so, I am now in University and I still feel the same way. Of all the guys, the ones I like have similar feelings when I see them. When I recall back my promised to my parents, it made me think twice of having a boyfriend. Although, I told them how much I like a guy, they always responded negatively. I mean what's so awesome about the _Caucasians_. I never even talked to one nor meet them face to face.

To cut it short, my life is so miserable. How to make it better? I got news flash for you. _I DON'T KNOW!_ I've been crying blood almost every night just thinking about it. Well, my life changed after I met three people that touched deeply in my heart and affected my way of life. We think the same, we like the same thing and we never miss a thing because we have the same hobbies. Marvellous isn't it! I know. I know. I do believe I have overreacted. Oh what the heck! Let's get on with the show. _No point crying over spilt milk._

I woke the next day for my classes. It was Monday, third of January, the first day of my second semester. Everyone returned from their semester break and Christmas holidays. I hated studying but I can't back down now. It's for my future. I was happy to see everyone had returned. After weeks of studying together, I beginning to think that my classmates and I are like family. I wished this bond will never break and it lasted forever.


	2. Chapter 1: Kidnapped

Chapter 1: Kidnapped

I was surrounded by darkness. It was cold and dark. Not a single light entered accept me. A light shines on me like a spot light. I was hovering in midair in a laying position. Slowly, I lowered my body and moved my body upright. My toe hits a surface that I heard a ripple sound. To my surprise, I was standing on water. I was covered with white long sheet of clothe. I opened my eyes that was irritated by the light and looked around. I don't know why I feel so sad and lonely that I began crying. Suddenly, the were thirteen lights appeared from above. When the lights hit the water surface, there were people appeared from the light. As I watched closely, I recognized them.

"Daddy(Nazmi )... Mommy(Khaidel)...Shafiq...Nelson...Uncle Shah(Shahrizi)...Auntie Nurmi...Zul(Zulfadhlee)...Auntie Qiah...Jen(Jennive)...Feli(Feliciana)...Fera(Affera)...Victor... Lemuel"

When I called out each of their names, they expression changed. They looked very upset with me. I was really shocked. Then, they turned away. As they were about to disappeared into the darkness, I ran towards them.

"No. Don't leave me! Daddy! Everyone!"

All of the sudden, a huge wave came right at me from behind me. I was terrified and powerless. As the wave was about to vaporized me, I heard my alarm clock rang and I woke up with a fright. Oh hell! It was only a dream. I off the alarmed before it woke my other roommates. I opened the window and breath the cool fresh air of the morning. Then, I hit the showers. Luckily, there was not many people in the bathroom or you need to get in line but with that in the end you'll just wasting your time. After a nice breakfast, I am on my way to class. Suddenly, my phone rang. It was from Stephanie. When I think about it, isn't it school time? I mean she is studying Form 6. Without thinking any further, I just answered the phone.

"Yeah?"

"Nicole, they're after me!"

"Wha-?Who?"

"I don't know. They just got Jolene last night and Christine before that!"

"Steph, if this is a joke, I'm not buying it!"

"Nicole, please! They found me! Ah~~!" she suddenly hanged up.

"Wait. Hello? Steph?"

I got pissed and closed the phone. I just headed for class since the Ms Fadzilla, our Engineering Chemistry lecturer just entered. In class, I can't concentrate. I'm worried about them so much. Suddenly, Ms Fadzilla called my name.

"Nicole?"

"Ah. Yes, Ms?"

"What's the definition for saturated carbon compound?"

"Uhm. Ah... It consists of carbon-carbon double bond in a compound."

"Good. However, please pay attention."

"Yes, ms."

I sighed. After two hours of lecture, class was dismissed. Before the next class, we have three hours to kill. The whole class planned to eat out just behind campus. I agreed to join them. We used two cars. One is mine and the other is Zul's car. Talk about a hot car he has. It's a _proton perdana_ man! It's a cool car. Mine is just a plain little _perodua viva_. I wished I could top that for once. We all decided to eat at KFC. As usual, I ordered my favorite snack plate. KFC chickens are the best. When we sat down by the table, Izy would not stop gossiping. I tell you. Especially, when the topic involving guys and romance. She would be the first to hear it and she shares it with us. On the other hand, the guys are more interested in movies. This is where my _daddy_ came in. My _daddy_, Nazmi Nasip, he loves to go to the cinemas during his leisure times. He is what we called, _Kaki Wayang_ in our country. He always go with his best buddies, Afiq, Izy and my _mommy_, Khaidel. They know how to judge a movie big time. Having trouble choosing a movie? Look for them. They will assist you. After a nice lunch at KFC, we went back for our next lecture.

At the student parking lot, everyone raced to read the nearest notice board. When I was just about to exit the car, my phone rang again. But my phone wasn't with me. Uncle Shah was playing with it the whole time. So, he answered it.

"Hello?"There was no responds. Uncle Shah kept on saying hello over and over again.

"Shah, who was it?"

"I don't know. It says on the screen was Stephanie but I don't hear anything." He seems blurred out.

Oh my God. I feared the worst that could happened.

My heart beats so fast. That I was so afraid. As if some part of my heart was ripped apart. Whats going on? Why do I feel this way? I can't hold this feelings much longer. Suddenly, I have trouble breathing but I got to my senses.

"Shah! Close the phone!"

"What?"

"Close the phone!"

"Sorry I can't hear you!"

"Close th-" Suddenly, I heard tyre screeched. Coming from the entrance of the campus. To my surprise, it was a black SUV. Heading towards the student's parking lot with high speed. "Oh my God..."

"Hey, Nurmi... see that car. Isn't it speeding?"

"What is it, Shah?"

"Look that car. As if it was heading towards Nicole."

"Huh!"

"Impossible..." Zul replied.

"But look...it's getting closer..."

"What is it, Shah?" Fathila placed her hand over Shahrizi's shoulder and looked at the direction he was pointing.

"Really, Shah?" Emmy looked at the car.

"Eh, it's true!" Adira shouted.

"NICOLE!" Nurmi shouted.

"RUN!" Victor shouted.

I started running as the others giving me support. For the first time in my life, I am running for my life. The black SUV skidded as the tyres screeches as it stopped to a halt. The SUV door slides opened. There were five people in complete black attire inside it. One was driving, the other was beside him and the other three just jumped off the SUV and ran after me.

"They are trying to kidnap Nicole!"

"What should we do?"

They can't do a thing but watched and give support. But, it was too late. Everything around me became silence in an instant. I can't hear their voices anymore. Two of them grabbed my hand while the other took a napkin out and sprayed with chloroform. They pushed me down and I can't move anymore. Then, he covered my nose and mouth with the sprayed napkin. My sight became blurry and I was unconscious. My course mates were shocked by what they just witnessed and they can't move a muscle. The three men carried me into the their SUV and they left the campus ground. Nurmi was the most sensitive one. Moments later, she burst into tears.

"NO! Nicole was kidnaped! What should we do?"

Emmy and Fathila began to panic. The boys tried to get adapt to the situation. Nazmi suggested that they should see Sir Haikal. They all agreed and ran to their next lecture class at Block G where they will meet Sir Haikal. They rush to the next class. G 102 is where the class will be on. They raced to enter the room first. Nazmi and Zulfadhlee was leading and they both entered the room first. Sir Haikal was already seated at his table. They surrounded him and try to tell him what just happened. When they all explained, Sir Haikal got more confused.

"Guys, one at a time!"

"Sir, something awful just happened!" Nurmi cried.

"Wha-?"

"Nicole was kidnapped, sir!" Emmy added.

"You're joking, right?" Sir Haikal was disbelieved.

"No,sir."

"There was a speeding SUV, sir."

"Uh-huh."

"There were three people in black attire ran after her."

"Black?"

"Yes, sir. We couldn't do a thing. We let her down, sir." Victor confessed.

"They grabbed both her arms. Pushed her down and she was unconscious when one of them covered her with a napkin."

"I see. I'll report this to the above. Have your seat. I can see that all of are still in shock."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

All of them grabbed their seats. Surprisingly, they are siting close to each other not even a chair or two chairs away. Sir Haikal made a phone call to the Student Affair Department. Sir Haikal report what they just told him. While he was still talking on the phone, Izy started a conversation with Emmy, Fathila and Nurmi. Meanwhile, the guys are still in shocked.

"You think she's alright?"

"Worried?"

"Yeah..."

"We all do..."

Suddenly, Zulfadhlee snapped. He blamed people unnecessarily," What's the matter with us, huh? We should have helped her just now. And, Vic. You know martial arts; Wushu! Why didn't you helped her,huh?"

Victor was mad as he clenched his fist,"Oh..? So you think it's my fault? You wanna piece of me, huh?"Victor grabbed Zul's collar and pushed him down to the table. Zul grabbed his hands. Nurmi saw they were fighting.

"Stop it!" The others were alerted and all of them helped to stop them.

"I can't believe Nicole is so into you."

"What's it to you?"

"She sacrificed so much for you and you didn't realized that. I'm so jealous of you!"

"Hmph. M-Y-O-B!"

"Wha-? You son of a bitch! I like her too you know. Plus, she is a good friend! All the pain she felt each night was because of you!"

"Zul that's enough! Both of you quit it!" Nazmi snapped.

"We all like her in many ways." Izy added.

"It's because of her, we are as close as family." Shah said.

"Yes. I agree." Tieyla sighed.

"Huh?" Victor sounds confused.

"She is our daughter..." Nazmi and Khaidel said at the same time.

"...She is our sister.." Nelson and Shafiq said at the same time.

"my cousin and best friend..." Zul added.

"My favorite niece..." Nurmi, Emmy, Afiq and Shah said at the same time.

"Oh..."

Sir Haikal returned to faced them after he hanged up. Everyone was seated and faced him.

"So anything, sir?" Nazmi asked.

"Well, the student affair will not take action unless it is proven that there was a black speeding SUV that entered the main gate. So, I guess they will called the security guards on duty there."

"Oh..." Everyone looked down.

"What should we do?" Victor asked but everyone just shook their heads.

"We just have to wait for them to return my call..."

"Okay, sir."

The room was a complete silence for half an hour. Some of the girls started crying in silence. Suddenly, Sir Haikal's phone rang again. He quickly answered it and they gathered around him in a hurry.

"Hello, sir Haikal?"

"Yes, speaking."

"About the black speeding SUV that you told me..."

"Yes?"

"The security guards at the main gate confirmed it. They said that the SUV was like in a rush or something that it hits the side of one of his road sign. They tried to stop it but they can't communicate with the driver."

"I see. So, should I inform the police about it?"

"Yes you can. I will fail all the information for you. Please collect the file at the HEP office and please hurry. She could be in danger."

"I'll do my best." Sir hanged up and looked at his students.

"So... what's gonna happen now sir?"

"Those of you who wants to come to sent a report to the police get a car!" He rushed out to his vehicle. Zul and Shafiq dashed into their car. Not everyone can go. Victor, Nazmi, Khaidel and Izy in Shafiq's car while Nelson, Shahrizi, Nurmi and Afiq in Zul's car. They followed Sir Haikal to the nearest Police Station. Meanwhile, the others were watching television in the library. They were watching _CSI_. Suddenly, _CSI_ was replaced by _Breaking News_. There was a male reporter that became a host of the_ Breaking News._

_I'm sorry to interrupt your program. This breaking news around the world must be told. Singers from around the world have brighten our day with their specialties however it would be heart breaking to know what happened to them. I believe the whole world should know. They are our pride and joy of our country. Singers like Justin Bieber, Jesse McCartney, or actors like Zac Effron, Corbin Bleu, they are all missing. Not only them. Even in Asia countries singers and actors are missing. Vince from Malaysia was reported missing too, all the members of F4 from Taiwan are missing too. From Japan, Arashi that was supposed to have a concert in America, was reported missing as well. What the Hell is going on in this world?_

Instantly, Radzie switched off the television. The others was shocked too. Fathila looked for her hand phone nervously. Emmy was even more panic and Radzie kept on brushing his hair back and forth with both his hands. Things are getting more and more weird by the minutes. In Zul's car, Shah's phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Shah it's me."

"Tieyla. ok."

"We just watched _Breaking News_."

"_Breaking news_? I thought you guys are watching _CSI_."

"We were until it changed. All the channels the same thing."

"Ok."

"Shah listen. Nicole is not the only one. Even young singers and actors are reported missing."

"What?"

"It's true."

"Ok. Ok. Thanks Tieyla." He hanged up.

"What happened?" Zul asked.

"It looks like Nicole is not the only one."

"Huh?"Everyone in the car becoming more alert.

"Young actors and singers around the world got kidnapped too."

"Oh my God..." Nurmi gasped.

"I'll call Kai..." Shah said.

In Shafiq's car, Kai's phone rang and he answered. Nazmi was curious so he placed his ears on the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, Kai?"

"Yes, Shah. What's wrong?"

"Things are getting worst."

"What?"

"Not only Nicole was recently kidnapped. Young singers and actors are kidnapped too."

"Oh my God. This is massive kidnapping. What is it for?"

"Have no idea."

After explaining the situation, they arrived at the Police Station. They ran to the receptionist and tell them that they want to file a report. As it was getting dark, I was still laying in the van unconsciously. However, I could hear them talking but I can't figure what language. Definitely not English no Malay nor Chinese or even Japanese. It sounds most likely from France. They were speaking French. Suddenly, I heard an engine sound. It was coming from above. That sound most definitely coming from a plane. Oh my God! I'm near an airport. The SUV picked up speed and hit the airport fence and forced it in. Then, a huge military plane moved out of the garage. It slowly turned and stopped as it opened its cargo door. The SUV drove straight in the plane and it took off. Although, the police arrived to stopped them but it was too late. The plane was not given permission to flight. It was from the communication tower had just reported it to the authorities.

At the police station, the officer that my lecture and course mates confronted had just received a call. They waited patiently. He closed the phone and faced them.

"I'm sorry but we can't do a thing now."

"What?"

"Your friend who had been kidnapped might not be in Malaysia anymore."

"Please explain."

"The phone call just now. It was from the airport. They saw a black SUV just barged into the airport area and stole a military plane."

"YA Allah!"

"I guess we're too late."

After five hours in the air, the plane landed at one of the abounded airport in the outskirt of France. It was day time in France. In the plane, there was more than one black SUV. There was five of them. Each was holding one victim; me, Stephanie, Jolene, Christine and Princess. Besides the military plane, there was more. Other planes from other places assembled there the planes are landed safely, all the SUV raced out in line. Then, there was two limos came to greet them. They stopped in line in front of the limos. All the individuals in black came out to greet their leader that just got out from the limos. They are the the biggest and the strongest Mafia in France. All their crimes are invincible. They are mostly involves in DNA research and surgeries. They spoke in French.

"Have you maggots got me the healthy strong bodies of teenagers?"

"Yes Boss!"

"Splendid! Now bring them to the lab!"

"Yes Boss!"

He got back into the limo and so does his henchmen returned to their respective SUV. They drove to a huge abandoned warehouse. It looked really old as if it would go down anytime. But, underground is where the Mafia's hidden lab was located. That Mafia group is called _The Sindiket_. The leader is _Jackal_ but that is not his real name. It still remained unknown. I wander what they are up to and why are they kidnapping people. If it's for their new research but for what purpose. When they reached the underground lab, they unloaded the bodies of young and healthy teenagers that they kidnapped using a stretcher. They shifted all the unconscious teenagers to a huge room full of hospital beds. They undressed us and lay us on each bed. Jackal came in moment later dress in his surgical gear with his chosen assistants. He studies the teenagers' bodies from head to toe and inside out.


	3. Chapter 2: Chosen Specimens

Chapter 2: Chosen Specimens

After he studied the teenagers' bodies, his computer shows that only five can accept the new _'power_' that he just created among the twenty-five teenagers. The five teenagers are me, Stephanie, Jolene, Christine and Princess. The others are not of use to him however maybe on second thought the others could be some little '_accessories_' for the five chosen specimens that could receive the new '_power'_. Then, he ordered his henchmen to send body number 7, 10, 13, 15 and 17 to the surgery room. Each of the beds are labeled with numbers. My body was placed on bed number 7 while Stephanie was on number 7, Jolene on 10, Christine on 15 and lastly Princess on 17.

"Bring number 7, 10, 13, 15 and 17 to the surgery lab!"

"Yes Boss!"

"We'll start with Number 7. Her '_accessories_' will be number 2, 9 and 11"

"Yes Boss!"

They start with Stephanie first. The ones lying on bed number 2 is Jesse McCartney. They replaced Stephanie's voice with his. Bed number 9 is Corbin Bleu. They replaced Stephanie's body with his. Lastly, bed number 11 is Max from DBSK-TVXQ. They took his skin to replace Stephanie's and a little touch of his looks. The operation took ten hours to complete. After that, Stephanie's new body was placed inside a huge cylinder full of water. She wore a breathing mask inside the cylinder. The water pressure in the cylinder encourages the blood flow inside the body to flow smoothly through all the new body parts before the '_power_' combined with her body. Jackal took the opportunity to laughed after he have just completed his first succeeded experiment. After working for ten hours, Jackal takes a break while looking at his first succeeded experiment in his collection room and he labeled it number 7 below the cylinder.

"These are my ultimate weapons. Welcome to a new life, No. 7." He smirked.

The next day was his second day of the experiment. He documented his research and the upcoming experiments as well. This time it was Jolene's turn. She was sent to the surgery lab with number 3,8 and 20; Xian, Justin Bieber and Zac Effron. Her body was replaced with Justin's body, Xian's skin and Zac's voice. In addition, they took alittle of Zac's and Xian's looks and combined them on Jolene. Then, she was placed in the exact cylinder but beside Stephanie's and was labeled number 10. When he looked at his two completed specimens, he laughed evilly. He started kissing the wall of the two cylinder. After that he worked on his documentary of his research and experiment in his laptop.

"My soldiers... my power..oh... I can't wait to conquer the world..."

The third day, the road of no return for me. It was my turn. The henchmen sent me to the surgery room with Hero, David Archuleta and Vic Zhou. Jackal performed the surgery on me. He put me in a deep sleep and made sure my heart keeps on beating. His assistance prepared his tools. All the bodies were placed in line side by side. Jackal separated Dacid's body from his head and placed it aside with a chainsaw. Then, he separated mine the same way. Within seconds, he combined David's body with my head and he made sure my heart kept beating normally then sewed it together. His other assistance separated Hero's voice box and placed in David's neck. Next, they stripped off Ricky's skin and replaced it with Vic's skin. Then, they used a huge scanner to scan the fracture of the head skeletal of Hero and Vic to make me a new face. After that, they covered me up with some cream all over my body. I was left alone for half an hour and was placed in the cylinder next to Jolene's with labeled number 13 on it.

"Things get better and better each day..." He murmured to himself when he was documenting the report of me in his laptop.

A week have past. His five completed specimens were ready to received the new '_power'_ he created. He long for this day to come. In order to strengthen his specimen's senses, he injected us with animal DNAs that sharpen their senses and to withstand the effect of immersing the new '_power_' into us because it was never tested on humans. This will be the event that will change the impression of the world. Jackal press the button that allows a bluish liquid to flow through the air tube that connects to the breathing mask that we were wearing to breath. The liquid flows inside us automatically through our nose and mouth. As it combined with our blood, it flows into our body systems. Our body experiences changes from within. All our senses are sharpen and our immune grown stronger. There was one additional of the effect. We were no longer humans. We have the thirst for blood. Two fangs grew in our mouth when two teeth popes out from our mouth and floats at the top part of the cylinder as the air bubble forced them out from the mask small holes. Jackal's assistance used the computers to check on our status. Suddenly, there was an alerting sound of danger. One of his assistance called out to him.

"Boss! We got a problem with Number 15!"

"What?"

He rushed to see what happened. He checked the status of Number 15.

"I'm sorry Boss. It looks like he became unstable after receiving it sir."

"No! It can't be!"

Christine body was shaking as if an aftershock or something that her body exploded in her cylinder. It was a great lost though. Jackal lose a specimen. He ordered three of his henchmen to get rid of number 10. He was really upset for saying so because he wants everything to be perfect. With that, he didn't want to waste anymore time. He ordered his assistance to initiate the '_power_' to be release into the cylinder. His assistant opened the small hatch on the computer board and press the green button. The lights in the room were switched off and the cylinders were lighted up by the hidden lights inside them in blue color. Then, shiny black golden fluid flows into the cylinder and it covered our whole body. When the fluid was in contact with our skin a bright light was produced that it blinded the whole room for a moment. To their surprised, our bodies glow in four different colors. Mine was blue, Jolene was yellowish green, Stephanie was reddish black and lastly Princess was pinkish white. The glows slowly dimmed away. Jackal was so delighted with the outcome that he can't stop smiling and laughing evilly. Not only that, he can't even stop bragging about his success.

"I am a genius. I'll show the world how genius I am. I'm the one who suppose to win the awards ten years ago."

"Boss."

"Yes?"

"Well we think we need to file these completion of this research."

"Oh. yes. Yes. Report please."

"Ok. Number 7 now have the power of fire and by looking at his body condition. I'm afraid he have transformed into a vampire because it shows that he have blood thirsting DNA inside him."

"Oh. What an outcome. Excellent. Now, how about number 10?"

"Yes Boss. Number 10 have Water element and he also turned into a vampire as well."

"I am invincible! An army of vampires! No one can stop me! Haha! 13?"

"He have the power of thunder and energy. He too have turned into a vampire."

"Splendid! Music to my ears. Lastly?"

"Oh 15. She have the power of Earth and she is a vampire now."

Jackal was clapping his hands with joy. Then, they filed the report of each of us in the computer and then transferred it to Jackal's laptop. Jackal left the room to have a nice nap after a long completion of his research. Suddenly, an explosion was heard. The alarm was triggered when intruders entered the hidden hide-out of _'The sindiket'_. All the henchmen were armed. Jackal ran out of his room and saw his henchmen looking for the intruders. Jackal knows something was up so he ran to the room full of CCTV monitors. There was no one in. He watched the monitors and he was shocked. The intruders are _special force_. They are the _Social Welfare Agency_ under section 1 and 2. They just ambushed the place. Jackal was so terrified. Maybe they came for his research. In order to prevent that to happen, he ran out of the room and grabbed one of his henchmen by his sleeve.

"Evacuate my specimens now!"

"Yes Boss!"

His henchmen ran and called the others with him. They ran to Jackal's collection room and Jackal was behind them. Jackal ran to his laptop and he transferred all his reports about his research into a floppy disc. Then, they heard another explosion near by. The henchmen operate the computer to move the specimens in the cylinder to upper ground but it was too late because the door to the collection room was knocked down. On the other hand, Jackal can't removed the floppy disc for it is still transferring. A group of special force dashes into the room. Jackal managed to escaped using the hidden emergency exit at the other end of the room. The captain of the special force opened his mask and looked around. He have blond hair and tall figure. He must be Caucasian and a very handsome one too. He caught sight of four beings in the water-filled huge cylinder. All of the sudden, the roof of the room gone down. A huge claw machine just entered from above and grabbed one of the cylinder that content the female being. They took No. 17 and disappeared into the sky with a helicopter. The members of the special forces looked at the other three beings in the cylinder and became curious. They were speaking Italian among each other.

"Captain, what are they?"

"I don't know. We have to bring them to the lab. Let Dr. Roy check on them."

"Yes sir."

They solutes their captain and brought the cylinders with them back to headquarters in Italy. Before they left, he heard a sound coming from a laptop. A diskette had just ejected. On the screen it says transferring information completed. The diskette might content the information about the beings in the cylinder so he took it with him. They brought the cylinders to Dr. Roy's lab. Dr. Roy was very shocked with their discovery.

"Captain Jose Croce. What's the meaning of this?"

"I don't know. I hope you could tell me Dr."

"Ah well I can just to that however but-"

Jose took out a floppy diskette and showed it to Dr. Roy, "I think this might helped." He threw the diskette to Dr. Roy.

He catches it with both hands,"Wha-?"

"Have a nice day Doctor." He waved as he left.

Jose went to the meeting room. There were three people in the room. The guy with the black and scary face is Hilshire, Jose's cousin. The guy with brown hair that almost looked like him is Jean. The other guy was a the general. He wanted to hear Jose's report after his mission. Jose sat beside Jean and he told everyone in he room about his encounters. The general was proud of him but he was not satisfied the fact that they let Jackal escaped under their noses. The general left the room impatiently. In Dr. Roy's office, he switched on his personal computers and inserted the diskette. He was surprised when he read the summary of a research that was supposedly impossible to do. Then, he read the theories and the reports on the new '_power_'. Slowly, he scowled down to watch the video of a small experiment on little animals like rats, fishes, chameleons and etc. The experiment succeeded awhile but the animals died few days later. That was written in the report of those experiment. Then, to his surprised, the headline was human experiment. He clicked on it and the report about the four beings in the cylinder appeared. After reading them, he understood the research well. He printed out all the materials from the diskette and made a few more copies.

He ran to the meeting room hurriedly. He opened the door with a hard bang. Jose, Jean and Hilshire looked at him in shocked. Dr. Roy was gasping by the door. He was wear out of all that running. He took a deep breath and walked in professionally. He placed the documents on the table.

"I understand Jackal's research!"

"You do?"

"Yes. Here." He distributed the documents.

"Please explain."

"Right. He was planning to create _superhuman_."

"What?"

"Well, his research was about a new discovery of a powerful chemical that effects living things."

"Go on."

"It's DNA. I don't know how he do it but he succeeded creating four _superhuman_ that you and your _special force_ found."

"The four beings in the cylinder?"

"Yes. However, we need to removed the beings from the water-filled cylinder into a cold container. It said so in his last report."

"Oh...and?"

"We have an hour to do so."

"It is must be done. Because?"

"When the beings are not numb anymore, they will feel tremendous pain after the operation. The chill is used to cool down the pain and to make sure the skin tissues are in tact. The numbers on the cylinder are the experimental names given to them by Jackal I think. In order to complete, that's the only step left. The cooling step."

"Okay. Get it done. I leave these to you Doctor." Jean handed the documents back to Dr. Roy and left the room. Dr. Roy nodded and headed back to his lab right away.

"What now?"

"I don't know. Coffee? My treat." Hilshire offered.

"Okay."

They left for a coffee break. Dr. Roy asked a few officers to helped him. All the four beings are placed inside a chilling container each. Dr. Roy thanked the officers for their hard work. To understand the research better, he read the the contents in the diskette over and over including our profiles. Wander whats our faith a head of us. Are the people who just saved us from doing harm are nice or they just wanna have the power for themselves? Only time will tell.


	4. Chapter 3: A moment to remember

Chapter 3- A moment to remember

After Dr. Roy studied our profiles, he understands the situation we been through even more. He ran to his lab again with the research documents. He studied us one by one and compared with what was written on the documents. He sat on his chair with disbelieving while staring at us in the chilling chamber. In order not to mix up, he labeled the chamber according to our new looks shown in the documents. _If they knew about these beings could do I'm pretty sure they gonna destroy them_. He thought. Right. He got up and went to discuss these matters with the Lieutenant. He ran to her office. She was not alone. Jean was with her discussing something.

"Dr. Roy?"

"Sorry for my intruding but I need to discuss with you an important matter."

"Hmph." Jean just smirked.

"Okay. Please do so then. I'm listening."

"Well about the three teenage beings that Jose discovered in Jackal's lair."

"Okay. Go on."

"I wander if you would consider of using them as an asset to the Social Welfare."

"Hm..." She nodded.

"At least we could help them to do good and all. I mean they just still kids."

"You would propose how?"

"Maybe assign guardian for each of them or something and teach them how to use firearms... some sorts."

"Very well. I approved your proposal."

"Wha-? Really?"

"Yes. Now please leave my room and prepare them."

Dr. Roy was overjoyed and left the room dancing. Jean was a little uneasy and left the room after Dr. Roy. In Dr. Roy's lab, he ordered his assistance to watch over the three beings. Everyone in the lab was panicking to prepare anything necessary when the three of us awake from our deep sleep.

"Hey, you! Watch no.7!"

"Yes Dr."

"You there! No. 10"

"Right away sir."

"...and I'll take care of no.13.."

He walked towards my chamber and made a hand signal to order the volunteered officers to move my chamber into a room immediately. In a white room, the side of my chamber was an alarm. It produced that shows time is up and the chamber hatch automatically opened up. The cold clouds flows out of the chamber miraculously. Dr. Roy was enchanted by the sight.

"Carry and tug him to bed. I want him to feel comfortable. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

Two volunteered officers carried my gentle body and tugged me to bed. The room was spacious. It's white and there was a small window beside my bed and the wall opposite my bed does not appeared to be a wall. It's actually a mirror that only can be seen from the other room. The officers left the room. The doctor stood beside my bed where I was lying. He placed his hand on my cheek and gently messages it. He smiled warmly.

"Soon very soon..."Then, there was a knock at the door. " Come in..."

"Doctor..."

"Oh. Jose? You assigned to be a guardian and you have chosen this room. I thought it was random."

"Yes , I was chosen by the Lieutenant. I'm not the only one, Jean and Hilshire too. Well, it was random. This was the only room which was not chosen after all."

"Oh. right. Right. Haha."

"So is this him?"

"Yes and here. The profile all about No.13." He handed a short summary of No.13.

"Oh... No.13?"

"Yes. That's the name given by Jackal however ... but I would suggest you to give 'him' a new identity." Later, he called his assistance to tell the other Guardians the same thing to give the new beings a new identity. At the mean time, Jose read the whole summary.

"He used to be a girl?"

"Oh, yes." Dr. Roy answered after he hanged up.

"How could this possible?"

"All three of them are. Jackal chose them for their DNA strength I think and they even mix around their bodies with male parts. As a result, he created new beings of superhumans."

"So...anyway... that's where we come in. We have to show them the right way. They are like new born babies now but they still have remain fragments of memories of who they used to be. That can't be erased."

"Oh okay. And?"

"Anytime now. You just need to have a good conversation with made them trust you. One more, take this." He handed a small container containing tablets with strange markings on it.

"What's this?"

"It's artificial blood tablets."

"Blood tablets?"

"Yes. The three of them are vampires now but I don't know whether these could control their thirst of blood. But it's worth to use it." He assured him.

"Okay."

"Whenever he felt thirsty when she woke up, serve him a glass of water and drop a tablet into her drink. That's all."

"Okay. I'm ready."

"3 minutes left by the way. Just seat by her bed and wait for him to wake up."

Jose nodded and grabbed a stool. He placed the stool by my bed and sat on it waiting for me to wake up. Jose was amazed by my looks. It was his first watching in a close range. He wanted to embrace me so much that he was too shy too. Slowly, he placed his hand on my forehead and slides down to my cheek. Then, he placed his fingers on my pink soft lips. Suddenly, I got my senses back and my body not feeling numb anymore. I tried my best to open my eyes for it was blinded by the bright light that entered the room from the window. Jose was a little shocked as he watch me opening my eyes. My sight was still blurry and slowly it became clear. Jose stood up in disbelieving. I blinked when I saw his reaction as I placed my hand on my cheek where he just embraced. _He is even more beautiful when he is awake_. Jose thought when he embraced the moment when I stared at him then looked around the room I was in. The other room, Dr. Roy was watching the moment through the glass wall. He was overexcited with the whole thing that he suffered from a love trauma. Jose lay out a sigh and sat by my bed. He patted my head.

"Hi. My name is Jose Croce. From now onwards , I'm your guardian." He said with a warm smile.

"Umm..." I just blinked and gave him a skeptical look.

"I hope you could understand the situation that you need to be under our care. In order to keep our world safe from harm, we need your help. That was the purpose the Social Welfare was established. You and your other two friends are the pillar of this organization."

"Nyuu~~" I nodded for I'm having trouble speaking for my head was still spinning. Then, I tried to sit up.

"No matter what happens I'm always by your side..." He helped me to sit up then hugged me gently.

This feeling when he hugged me it was what I really longing for in my entire life. Tears started rolling my cheek. I rested my head on his chest and placed my arms around him. At the other room, there was an atmosphere of jealousy surrounded it. Dr. Roy dislike it when someone else getting his way of wanting me. Then, we stopped hugging. I wiped the tears that was still on my face. Jose held my hand and slowly he bring it forward to his lips for a kiss of respect.

"If I could, I would get rid of all your pain..." He said with his watery eyes as he looked straight up at me. Then, he wiped my tears away with his warm hands on my cheeks.

Suddenly, my body started to feel a sudden impact like gong from within. I was so scared cause it hurts and as if I can't breath. My throat was really dry. I'm so thirsty but not for water. Something else that is in red in color. Jose was horrified to see my sudden change of expression. He dashes to the nearest table in the room where there was a jug of water and an empty glass. He poured the water into the glass and drop the blood tablet into the glass of water. As the tablet reaches the bottom of the glass, it slowly diluted and the water turns red as blood. He was shocked at first but I was his priority. He handed the glass of red water to me for me to drink. I drank it really fast. It quenched my thirst. Well, it does tested blood but it's not real human blood.

"Thank you..." I returned the glass to him.

"Ah... welcome..." He received it with a smile.

Suddenly, there was a knocked at the door. It was one of Dr. Roy's assistance. He came in with a towel. He walked to Jose. Jose stood up and he handed the towel to Jose. He bowed and left. Jose looked at me with a smile.

"It's time for a bath. You have been sleeping for almost a month now. Let's go." He opened up the towel.

"Oh..." I tried to move my legs and stand up but I lost my balance several times. He caught me before I fall to the floor then wrapped the towel around my body. He placed his hands on my arms and helped me walk to the nearest bathroom. Stephanie and Jolene was there too accompanied by their guardians too. The guardians helped us to get clean up. From that moment on, we fell in love with our own guardian. Saying isn't so but it's true. I love Jose, Jolene love Dean and Stephanie loves Hilshire. It was the start of something new in our life for the three of us.

"Jose...what's the date today?" I asked when I was drying myself up.

"It's March 15th..." He helped me dry my hair.

March 15. I won't forget that date forever on my calender. I'll mark it up when I can. We all have a great time with our guardians. It was a moment to remember.


	5. Chapter 4: New Identities

Chapter 4: New Identities

After we hit the shower, we headed back to our respective rooms. Jose opened the door for me. We were shocked to see clean grey clothes nicely folded on my bed. Jose helped me to sit on the bed. I took the shirt but suddenly a small thin clothe falls on the floor. I can't reach it. Jose pick it up and handed it to me. I was shock to see it was a G-string. Oh my God! I'm wearing that? Gotta be kidding me. I forced myself to wear it anyway. Then, Jose helped me wear my shirt and short. I put on the grey shoes near the window. I'm not the only one in grey Stephanie and Jolene was in grey to when we stepped out of the room. We went to the meeting room to meet the lieutenant. We seated side by side then the lieutenant arrive and sat at the opposite of us. She very mean and mysterious to me. In short, I don't think I like her that much. Moreover, I think Jolene and Stephanie agreed with me too. She stood at the other end of the table.

"Are they the future assets of Social Welfare?"

"Yes." Jean answered.

"Very well. Okay now three teens in front of me listen closely."

"Okay."

"The world is a dangerous place in order to restore the balance we need your help. Not only our country but others as well that need protection. Are you prepared for the worst?"

"Yes , ma'am." Her tone frightened us that we gave a direct respond without hesitation.

"Alright. The guardian's job now is to create identities for them and that will be their identities for today onwards. I want the details to be save in our system and get them a name tag. Oh yes and one more thing. Enroll them in schools and teach them to use firearms of any weapons necessarily." She said as she left the room with her PA.

"Alright, you heard the lady."

"Fake IDs and used them forever?"

"Not bad for them cause who knows people are searching for them but they are not the same person they suppose to be after all."

"Don't go that far Jean."

"Right."

We left the room to discuss our new identities. I thought we gonna return to the same room earlier on but ended going to a dormitory. We have our own room but different floor. My body became stronger within minutes. When Jose opened the door to my new room, I ran to the window. The view was different. I could see the sea and the main gate of the headquarters by the sea. It was a beautiful sunset that evening. Then, Jose hugged me from behind and watched the view too.

"I hope you like it here..." He said with a smile.

"Yes..." I respond softly.

Beside the window was a medium size round table with four chairs. We sat there thinking. Jose took out a notebook and a pen. He looked at me.

"Hm..?"

"Well, have any idea with your new identity's name or anything."

I nodded and grabbed his notebook. Then, I grabbed his pen and write details on it.

_ Name: Derrick Travers Henry_

_ Age: 19 years old._

_ Race: Chinese/Japanese/Western_

_ Hobbies: Watching movies, reading, cooking, collecting, texting_

_ Favorite colors: Blue, purple, pink_

_ Favorite food: Chinese dishes, sushi_

_ Favorite drinks: Pepsi, milo, milk tea, lemon tea, barley, soya_

_ Likes: cute things  
_

_ Height:_

_ Weight:_

_ Code name: Henrietta/ No.13_

_ " "_

After I was done, I handed it to him. He was impressed. He read through it and he was more impress. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. It was Dr. Roy. Jose stood up to greet him.

"Yes doctor?"

"Well it's time for our No.13 to go for a Health Inspection."

"Oh okay. Oh yea these are his details." Jose handed him his notebook containing my new details as we left the room to his office.

"Ooh Derrick? Nice name. Oh my Derrick ... Oh~~" He said when he embrace the notebook with my new name on it.

In Dr. Roy's office, Jolene was just done with her inspection. She walked to me and offer a handshake.

"Eh?"

"Hi, I'm Joey Richie. You may call me Jo or Jojo."

"Ah. Oh, I'm Derrick Henry. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. By the way, the other guy is Maximilian. He is Max."

"Cool. Send my regards to him if you see him."

He waved as he left the room after Hilshire helped put his shirt on. Jose patted my head with a warm smile. I smiled back to him. Dr. Roy was very jealous but when he saw my smile he was melting inside.

"Ahem! Derrick please seat on this white table here. Before that take off your shirt please. "

"Okay." I took off my shirt and gave it to Jose. As I was walking towards the table, there was a mirror by the wall next time. I stopped and take a look at myself. I was really sad and shock when I look at my new self. I place my hand on my stomach and slowly slides up to my chest. I can't believe it's flat. I used to have boobs but this was too much for me to take. Dr. Roy called me again.

"Derrick?"

"Coming." I walked straight to the table and sat on it.

Dr. Roy checked my heartbeat and body temperature. Everything was normal since it's just a normal check up. Suddenly, Dr. Roy stared at me with a very sad look. I blinked. His hand slowly lifted and was placed on my cheek then his fingers touches my chin. He rubs his thumb gently on my pink soft lips. His hand slides down my neck and on my chest. I gasped with a blush. Jose witnessed Dr. Roy's strange behavior called out to him.

"Doctor? Is there something wrong?" He looked slightly mad.

"Jose..." I said in a whisper with a gasp.

"Hmph. Nothing you shouldn't worried. Okay Derrick please stand on the scale so I can measure your height and weight."

"Okay." I jumped from the table and stood on the bathroom scale.

"Hmm... height is good. 169 cm that is equivalent to 6 feet and 7 inches." He wrote it down.

"Nice." Jose smiled.

"How about this one?" I looked down.

"59 kg... Not bad." He nodded and written it down.

I jumped down from the scale and ran to Jose. I raised my hands up and he put on my shirt. As we were about to leave the room, I called out to Dr. Roy.

"Doctor! Bye-bye~~" I waved.

"Thanks Doc." Jose added and we left the room. We were walking side by side through the hallway. Suddenly, something caught my eyes outside the window that I stopped moving any further. Jose realized I wasn't beside him after he walked a few steps forward.

"Derrick?"

"Hm..." I sighed and looked sadly at Jose.

He smiled at me and offered his hand. I blinked. "Let's go..." He said. My eyes widened for disbelieving. Is this true? He wanna hold hands with me. Quickly and I placed my hand on his. He held it nice and firmly. We walked together like couples down the hallway. We were heading to the main gate. I don't why but I was getting curious. He just smiled when I looked at him. I blushed and looked down.

"Well, you don't have any clothes to wear besides the one you are wearing. So, I thought maybe you don't mind going shopping for your clothes?" He said with a warm shiny smile.

"Oh my God! I love shopping!" I said excitedly. We got to his car and headed for town. On the road to town, both side are surrounded by the sea and the sunset was beautiful from the car. In town, there was lots of people speaking Italian. I don't understand a single word they said. Jose brought me to a boutique of his choice. It was big and the clothes are wonderful. Jose bought me lots of cute clothes , bottoms and shoes. He even bought me a cute hat. As we were heading towards the ice-cream truck, we passed jewelery shop. At the entrance display, I saw a pair of single line earrings that caught my eyes. Jose saw me looking at the earrings. He asked the shopkeeper that he'll purchased it. Eh? What? He is buying for me? I was just admiring it. The shopkeeper took the earrings and handed it to Jose after he paid. He put on the earrings for me. It was a clip-on type and it was gold color too. He smiled at me. I blushed then I pulled him down and took of one of the earrings. Jose was shocked.

"Derrick?"

"For you..." I clip the other earring on his right ear.

Jose was speechless. He can't express how he felt. Suddenly, his phone rang and he answered it. "Yes..? Yeah okay. I'll head back now." I looked at Jose. He closed the phone and start searching for words to say. " Uhm... lets grab an ice-cream and go back. We have another meeting with the lieutenant."

"Okay."

Jose and I share a sundae. I fed him a spoon since he was driving. At my dormitory, I took a shower first and wore my new clothes Jose bought for me. In the meeting room, Max and Jo wore new clothes too. They went shopping too just now. We smiled at each other as we greet. then, we stood up when the lieutenant enters the room. Her PA was holding a tray. On the tray were three name tags Everyone sits when the Lieutenant sits.

"May the three future pillar of Social welfare please stand up and stood before me."

"Yes, ma'am." The three of us respond at the same time. We stood up after she stood up then we walked towards her. We stood professionally in front of her.

She nodded to her PA and her PA came forward to present the name tags to her. She took one of it and she stood in front of me.

"For your brave decision, we welcome you to this welfare, Derrick Travers Henry..." He put on my name tag on me as she said my name. She does that to Max and Jo too. The meeting was over when everybody claps their hands. From that time onwards when she placed the name tag around our neck, we are officially owned our new identities as our own. We are consider the new heroes of the world. Don't mess with us. Basically, our dreams kinda come true. Isn't great? A miracle had happen to our life with that we'll live our new life to the fullest. Please guide us our guardian angels. We love you! Hope you guys do too and hopefully we could help the world to be a better place.


	6. Chapter 5: Back To School

Chapter 5: Back to school

The next morning, we were forced to wake up by our guardians. They said it's urgent that the lieutenant wants to to see them immediately. We dash to the lieutenant's office with our pajamas. I wore a short and a fit t-shirt, Max wore a extra size white shirt and Jo wore complete long pajamas with a hat. The three of us still holding our teddy, pillow and blankey. We stood in front of the lieutenant's table sleepily. She really seriously at us that it gave me a fright. Then, we stood professionally and listen to what she have to say this early morning. Our guardians waited at the door. Lieutenant stood up and walked around the room at the same talking to us.

"Sorry to disturb your beauty sleep but we've forgotten one important matter. In order to respect our country's policy, you must go to school. We have enroll the three of you to the most prestigious university of Italy."

"Wha-?"

"Yes. You've heard me right."

"Ma'am, back to school? Studying?" I asked.

"Yes. Now please leave and get ready. Class begins at 8. You're stuff are ready in your rooms."

We left the room with our guardians and returned to our respective rooms. I went to checked on the uniforms and other stuff on my bed. Was impressed with them. Thick books are not very surprising to me but the uniform. I thought universities are free-to-wear-anything zone. Furthermore, it's a complete set and it's red in color. Not exactly my type of color. Wander what type of school it is. Jose came in with my towel and placed it around my neck.

"Go take a shower now, Derrick."

"Okay." I left the room and closed the door behind me.

I went for the shower with Max and Jolene. In the meantime, Jose ready my books, a bottle of water and a handkerchief. When everyone was all set, we hopped in the SUV. Jean was driving and Jose beside him as his co-pilot. Hilshire didn't come for he have work to do in the office. Our first stop before campus was a saloon. It was the best in Italy. Well, our hairs are still long when we were still girls. We got a hair cut of the hairstyle we wanted. My hair almost looked like Uchiha Sasuke from Naruto. Max looked like the one from Clamp School Detective, Suwo Takamura and lastly Jo's hair looked like Xiah but black color. All and all, we looked fabulous and gorgeous.

"Okay time to go guys."

"Okay Jean." Jo answered and we hopped back into the car when Jose opened the door for us. Then, Jose sat at his seat, close the door and wore seat belt. Jean starts the engine and we continued our journey to campus. At the entrance, we saw lots of students walked in. But, what is wrong with this picture. The students are all male. Don't tell it's an all-boys school. Jean stopped the car in front of the main gate. Jose got out and opened the door for us. The three of us didn't barged an inch.

"Okay now whats wrong guys?"

"Jose it's an all boys school?" He just nods when I asked.

"Yeah well I'm afraid it is. The all-girl school is just across the road from here." Jean added.

The three of us looked at each other and we got out of the car. .?docid=18089916 walked up to us and handed us LG:Lollipop hand phones each with different colors. Mine was blue, Jo was green and Max was red. "Take you guys." Jose said and they left back to headquarters. We walked our way in and looked for our class. As we walked down the hallway of the corridors, students kept on staring at us all the way to our class. They said something that we don't understand. Well, we are the only Asian boys around and we have to pretend like we are transferred students. In front of our class, there was a boy got bullied by the seniors. They grabbed his pocket money from his hands and ran away. I wanted to ran after them and give a piece of my mine but Jo and Max stopped me. Suddenly, a woman appeared behind us.

"Transferred students?"

"Yeah." We nodded.

"Right this way. Keep up okay."

We followed the woman into the class. All students were seated when they heard their lecture entered. She placed her files on the table and bags on the chair. We stood beside the table and she walked to the front of the student's table. All eyes are on us. The boys in the class were enchanted by our looks. By the way, they looked at us and the drool sound they making is so obvious.

"Listen up. They are the transferred students from Asia countries. Please treat them nicely. The three of you please take your seats now."

We nodded and sat way behind. Lectures starts right away until midday. The lecture looked at the student and said, " Okay class dismiss. Please do your homework That was given to you guys." Everyone rushed out as if they didn't hear it or have no intention too. For lunch, we bought sandwiches from the canteen and we sat by the pond. It was not sunny which is good since it'll cause us a major headache if it does. It was peaceful and the wind blew calmly as our hair brushes our faces. After I finished my sandwich, I wiped my hands with a tissue. Then I took my phone and called Jose. My heart beats so fast. I just wanna hear his voice.

"Hello?"

"Jose... It's me."

"Derrick? Yes what is it?" He chuckled.

"No it's just that... not important really... I.. uhm..." I just can't tell him cause it sounds selfish and embarrassing.

"I'm glad I hear your voice too."

"Eh? How did you know?" I blushed deep red.

"I miss you already, Derrick..."

"oh, haha..." He chuckled.

"Hey, Jo. I think someone just call his lover." Max teased me.

"Ooh. Yeah. I think so too."

"Jo use your power."

"Okay hold on."

Jo placed his hand in the water and made sure his finger pointer was at the surface of the pond. Jo collect the water in his palm using his powers and pointed at me. Suddenly, he shot water in a shape of icicles at my cheek. I lay out a big gasped.

"Derrick what's wrong?"

"Nothing we just playing around I'll call you back. Jo!" I closed the phone.

Jo and Max laughed. "You should have seen your face!"

"Not funny guys!"

It was 2pm. Break time is over now it's time for curricular activities. I chose the Tennis Club, Max chose the Karate Club while Jo chose the Book club. In my locker at the male changing room for tennis players, I saw my sports attire for freshmen was in it. Not only that, my tennis gears and rackets are all in there. I put on my cape and wore my tennis attire instead of the freshmen sports attire. I rather keep it for emergency. Suddenly, I heard a whistle blow. I guess that's my cue. I took my tennis bag with me and gathered at the tennis court. I placed my bag at the bench near the entrance where the other freshmen does too. We lined up according to our age. There were only five freshmen. Furthermore, I stands out the most since I wore a cap. That was weird. The captain of the tennis club gave a short speech. The freshmen are asked to play rallies while the seniors practice for the tournaments to come. There were sixteen courts all together but we only use four. Kinda bored playing rally. My opponent can't barely hit the ball. I just yawned just by watching him.

One of the seniors asked his practice partner if he could hit the ball towards the boy with the cap accidentally. The two of them are famous for their doubles partnership. He nodded and serve the ball really high and his partner hit it even higher. Suddenly, the ball landing towards my direction. I looked up and saw the ball. The two seniors looked at me. I positioned my body for a swing in order to hit the ball back into its basket. So, I did it. Now, I felt like Ryoma Echizen from the Prince Of Tennis anime. Cool huh. Everyone looked at me sweating.

"Senpai, please don't test me." I looked at them emotionless.

"Uh haha..." They laughed shyly.

_He is good_. One of them thought._ He is sharp._ The other agreed. One of them just giggled. The captain just pouts. The regular players was not satisfied. He disliked me for showing off. The trio regulars whom like to bully freshmen are aiming for me. Suddenly, it was a thunder storm and rain poured drastically. Everyone in the court were wet. We ran for shelter in the tennis male locker room. I grabbed my bag and joined them soon after. I unlocked my locker and grabbed a dry towel. I was soaken wet that my top became transparent. I took off my hat and let it hang on the locker door. I unbutton my shirt and dry myself up. It's really pouring outside there. Well, at least Max and Jo are lucky. They are indoor activities while I am outdoor. Then, I sensed three people stood behind me have evil auras surrounded them. I turned to face them.

"Hey boy! Who do you think you are talking to our seniors like that! Don't show off got it!"

"What's it to you?" I looked at him with disgust.

He was so mad that he couldn't control his anger anymore. He grabbed my the collar of my shirt and pushed me to the lockers. I back hurts. Although, I can kill him in an instant but I'm not allow to kill unless I am ordered to. He grabbed me even tighter that I can't breath. One of the freshmen screamed. It alerts the other seniors. They ran to see whats going on.

"Brooke! Stop! Let him go!" The captain shouted impatiently.

"Captain Jake. I'm sorry." He bowed to the captain.

"5 laps now." He said.

"Yes, sir."

"All three of you..."

"Right away captain!"

The three of them ran out to their laps. Then, he looked at me gasping hard. I lay a sigh of relieve. I looked at the captain straight in the eye. We didn't say a word to each other. He closed his eyes and told everyone to leave the room immediately accept for me. Everyone rushed out in a hurry. I guess he wants to discuss my punishment. I continued to dry myself up. The captain stood right beside me. I looked at him. I just realized how tall he was, good looking and kind hearted. Suddenly, he called my name is a soft tone.

"Derrick..."

"Yes..?" I gave him a skeptical look.

He placed his hands on my shoulder and slowly he moved closer and closer to me as our lips were about to kiss. My eyes widened when his lips pushed against mine. I can't move my body as if it's automatically weak and he controlled me. When he was about to take me to the floor, my phone rang. Jake stopped his intention and let go of my arms. I got up and answered the phone. It was Jo on the line. Jake got up and gazed out the window.

"Yeah."

"Derrick, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Haha."

"Okay. I noticed it was raining outside. Is your activity canceled?"

"Yes it was canceled. I'm on the way to the library. Meet you there."

"Okay. See 'ya."

"Okay, ja ne." I closed the phone with a sigh.

I stared at Jake sadly then pack up my things. I wore my jacket and held my school bag. My tennis bag I hanged on my shoulder. I ran to the library. Was that real? I mean Jake just kissed me for a minute there and we almost did 'that' too. I placed my fingers on my lips. I still remember the feeling when his lips was on mine. I just can't fall for him. I love Jose and that's that. At the library, it was damn empty. Jo was the only one in the library. I placed my bags at the counter table. I grabbed a book and read while Jo arranging the books on the shelf. I just thought of something. I think it's my turn to make fun of him. I laughed quietly. I stretched my arms towards the books she just arranged in front of him.

"Hey Jo. You don't mind me trying something!"

"What do you say Derrick Ah~~!" He fell of the leader when all the books falls on him.

I laughed out loud. Oh my God! Seriously. It was hilarious. Not long after that, Max came. He had just finish his Karate practice. After Jo had arranged all the books, he went to the other room to get his bag. Jean and Jose came with the SUV again in front of the campus gate. My phone rang again. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Derrick... finish already?"

"Jose! Yes! We're coming!" I said delightedly.

We raced to the car. Jose got out to greet us. At the same time, Jake was just on his way to the main gate. He saw the three of us running. I was the first to reach the car but I didn't go in. I hugged Jose first and let the others in. Jean felt disgust and looked away. Jose blushed and placed his arms round me. Jake was shocked. I looked at Jose as I let go. He smiled at me and kissed my forehead. Jake was heartbroken when he saw how Jose treated me. Jose carried me into the car like a princess. Jake even more upset. His feeling of rage took over him. In order not to act unprofessional in front of me, he went back home instead. Jean started the engine and drove to headquarter. After a nice hot bath, I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling smiling. There was a knock at the door. "Come in." It was Jose. He came to get me for dinner. He sat beside me on the bed.

"How's school?" He asked a she patted my head.

"It was awesome I think." I smiled.

"That's good." He nodded.

"Uhm... hehe." I fall on his lap.

Jose brushed my hair with his fingers. I love this moment with him. Its the moment I cherish in my life. Suddenly, he tickled my stomach. It was really ticklish that I can't stop laughing. One thing for sure, Jose is my one and only and I don't want that to change. My phone made a sound that it received a text message. I got up and get my phone under my pillow and read the message. It's from Max.

_ 'Derrick you better get down for dinner. I'm starving.'_

I just giggled when I read it. Jose got and held my hand. He pulled me up and talked me out to dinner now with the others. I just give an innocent smile. Jose chuckled and kissed my pink soft lips then kissed my hand. We left the room together and join the others for dinner. But, deep in my mind that incident with Jake still bothers me a lot. Furthermore, I think Max and Jo's loves have no responds from Jean and Hilshire yet. I felt sorry for them. I want them to be happy like how I am with Jose. Hopefully, things get better soon._  
_


End file.
